


Freefallin'

by TheAndromedaRecord



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Workplace Environment, helen interrupts, the vast is sexy i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndromedaRecord/pseuds/TheAndromedaRecord
Summary: Any date set up by Helen Richardson is bound to be interesting. When she told Tim the guy she had planned for him would take his breath away, Tim had no idea how literal that really was.For the discord, who really wanted some Mike/Tim, or Skyak.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Timothy Stoker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Freefallin'

**Author's Note:**

> hello naughty children it's rarepair time

“So. You’re Michael Crew.”

Mike grinned benignly and took another sip of his water. 

“Please. Call me Mike.”

Tim raised an eyebrow. 

“You know, when I was getting dressed for this date, I really didn’t anticipate I’d been meeting a guy who’s shown up in so many paranormal statements.”

“And I didn’t anticipate to be meeting a man working for Jonathan Sims. But I do dress well for every occasion.”

Tim snorted at that. Mike certainly was dressed well; his button-down showed just enough of his white fractal scar to be tantalizing. His jacket fit him like a dream and his smirk showed he knew it. 

“Should have known a blind date arranged by Helen would be interesting.”

“I hope my…history doesn’t kill the mood, Timothy.”

“Please, it’s Tim. And honestly, you throwing my boss into a metaphorical void is a plus. Guy’s kind of an asshole.”

“Glad to hear it. I was so hoping to make a good impression.”

Mike gave Tim another flirtatious smile. The impression Tim was getting was certainly stellar so far. 

The waiter came by, and Mike quickly ordered a wine he reassured Tim was excellent. 

“So, Tim,” Mike said, his fingers dancing over the glass. “What do you like to do for fun?”

“Rock climbing, kayaking, all sorts of outdoor things. I suppose you’re more the spooky skydiving type.”

“You’ve got me there. Still, it’s the same sort of thrill. I think we’ll get along swimmingly.”

“Oh, stop it. I’m supposed to be the one who makes the puns.”

Mike laughed. His laugh was beautiful, free, and terrifying. It sent chills down Tim’s spine and spawned butterflies in his stomach. 

The waiter came with the wine. Deep red, like blood. As Mike picked up the glass, his hand brushed Tim’s. His skin was cold like a river and twice as enticing. Tim found rivers very enticing. 

“So,” Tim said, “why the current job? What motivated you to become a…spooky sky demon?”

Mike grinned. “Escape from another spooky sky demon, mostly. Which makes more sense than applying to the Magnus Institute. I mean, really.”

“Oh, it’s not that bad. Once you get used to the evil bosses, and the stalker bosses, and the supernatural fear entity bosses…”

“Not great management, then? Have you considered unionizing?”

Tim noticed that Mike’s canines were slightly sharper than usual. 

Tim ordered the house shrimp curry, while Mike opted for salmon. As they ate, their conversation slipped into the more mundane. Favorite foods, daily routines, opinions on bad TV shows they both happened to watch. All throughout the conversation, there was one thing Tim couldn’t help but dwell on. 

Michael Crew was smoking hot. 

Hotter than Tim, even, which was a high bar to meet. Like Tim, Mike really pulled off his scar. It stood out against his skin like delicate white lace, and Tim wanted to reach across the table and trace its lines with his fingertip. Mike’s smile was rakish and deadly. His hair was artfully messy. His eyes were the kind Tim could get lost in. He didn’t look too long, because he had a feeling that could get far too literal far too fast. 

The end of the night came far too quickly. Tim was tempted to invite Mike back to his place, but Martin was currently crashing on his couch while his flat got fumigated. Technically, it was the flat two floors down, but after what happened with Prentiss they weren’t taking any chances.

So he exchanged numbers with Mike, and they scheduled a coffee date for the following Sunday. 

As they stood outside the restaurant in dark, cold London, Mike asked, “May I kiss you, Tim?”

Tim nodded. Normally he’d come up with some suave comeback, but the breath had left his lungs, and it certainly didn’t come back when Mike kissed him. 

It was—well, Tim should have expected as such, but it was so electric he had to cling to Mike’s broad shoulders for support. Soft lips, hard teeth, Mike’s hands at his back like they were lovers in a silent film. Tim put a hand to Mike’s chest, feeling something buzz beneath the contours of the raised scar tissue. He couldn’t tell if it was paranormal or his own pounding heart. 

Like all kisses, though, it ended, and the air rushed back into Tim’s lungs.

“I’ll see you Sunday,” Mike murmured into Tim’s neck. 

=

“What’s got you so happy?” Martin asked, looking up from his notebook as Tim entered.

“Can’t I just smile?” Tim laughed. “Do I need a reason?”

Martin smacked his forehead. “Your date! Went well, then? Oh, shit, sorry. I can, uh…leave…if you want to invite—“

Tim waved him off. “Please, Martin. It’s a first date. You’ll be gone by Sunday, right?”  
“Yeah, what’s—Oh. Second date. Well, let me know how it goes.”

Tim winked at Martin, dialing the charm up to 11. “I don’t kiss and tell, Martin.”

“Just how it went! Not all the details! So, who was the guy? What’s he like?”

“Tell you what.” Tim stuffed his go box into the fridge. “I’ll tell you about my love life if you do something about yours.”

“All right, then. Keep your secrets.”

=

Sunday came far too slowly for Tim’s taste. He had to slog through a whole three days of filing statements and doing research before he could see the man with the lightning scar again. He spent far too much time staring into the distance, thoughts occupied by cloudless eyes and cold hands. That is, when he wasn’t texting Mike with cautious flirtation. He was slacking off, but what was Elias going to do about it?

“Martin told me your date went well,” Jon mentioned cautiously on Saturday.

“Did he, now,” Tim hummed. 

“If you don’t mind me asking—“

“I do.”

And that was the end of Jon’s involvement for the time being, which made Tim rather happy. 

Finally, Sunday came. Tim woke up early and practically skipped to the coffee shop. He had to force his hands to steady. He was Timothy Stoker, dammit, the “hot one” at every place he’d ever worked. He was not going to get all a-twitter for some guy that threw people off buildings for fun.

Even though Tim was early, Mike was already there. He smiled that sharp smile as soon as he saw Tim, and all Tim’s effort to calm his heartbeat was immediately thrown out of the window. 

“You’re early,” Tim remarked.

“Punctuality is only polite,” Mike replied.

Mike ordered a rooibos tea, and Tim got his usual, what Jon referred to less-than-affectionately as a “sugared monstrosity.”

“How was your work?” Mike asked. “Nothing but sunshine and rainbows, I hope.”

“I think Jon’s leaving for America. Which is…good.”

“Because he’s an ass?”

“Well, that, and also he’s shown a sudden interest in my love life. Not that I don’t want you to meet my friends, but I have a feeling that introduction wouldn’t go well.”

Mike nodded sagely. “Perhaps he’ll lighten up a little once he realizes how tame this place is compared to America. I mean, forget the Lightless Flame or whatever, you can buy guns at Wal-Mart.”

Tim laughed. “I have to say, my job would be a lot easier if I could have a gun.”

Mike sipped his tea. “But imagine how much harder it would be if, say, Helen had a gun.”

Tim burst into a fit of giggles at the thought. 

Their conversation was nice, but Tim could tell that they were both a bit antsy. They’d had plenty of small talk on their first date. 

So, after Tim downed the last of his coffee, he casually asked if Mike would like to come back to his flat. 

Mike grinned, and Tim felt the same delicious thrill of rough water or a high climb. 

“Lead the way,” Mike said.

=

“This place is lovely,” Mike remarked as they entered Tim’s flat. His gaze landed on Tim. “Not as lovely as its owner, though.”

Tim blushed. What? Timothy Stoker did not blush. 

“Shameless flirt,” Tim teased, grabbing the lapels of Mike’s jacket and pulling him into a kiss. 

Mike reciprocated with enthusiasm. Again and again and again, pressing kisses to Tim’s face and neck and shoulder. When had Tim’s shirt come off? Tim gasped—the breath had left his lungs.

“Mike,” he whispered, “you’re taking my breath away.”

Mike grinned against Tim’s skin. “It goes both ways, you sexy—“

“No, I mean you’re literally taking my breath away. I can’t breathe, Mike.”

“Oh. Sorry. I forget sometimes. It’s…been a while.”

“I certainly can’t tell.”

The air whooshed back into Tim’s lungs and he took a grateful breath. He shoved Mike’s jacket off.

“You boys having fun?”

Tim yelped and whirled around to see Helen peering through a door in the kitchen that he certainly didn’t remember. 

“Helen!” he yelled. “Wh—how long have you—get out of my house!”

“Well,” Mike said. “This is. An unwelcome surprise.”

“Oh, come on,” Helen chided. “No need to be so ungrateful. Don’t you have something to say to me?”

“Yes? Leave?” Tim replied incredulously.

Mike glared at Helen, storm clouds in his eyes. Not metaphorically, either.

“Helen,” Mike said, clear and crisp, “we are too busy for your shenanigans.”

“And who set you up for those shenanigans?” Helen said. “Come on, boys, say thank you. After all, I was right. I do know how to set up a blind date.”

“You have the worst timing, Helen,” Tim groused. 

Helen waved him off with a distorted hand. 

“But,” Tim conceded, “thank you. I guess.”

“Thank you, Helen,” Mike sighed. 

“Oh, anytime. Anyone else you’d like me to set up? Jon should certainly have some fun before he leaves…”

Tim grinned wolfishly, an idea occurring to him. He scribbled something on a scrap of paper and handed it to Helen.

“For your next shenanigan. Now get out of my house.”

“No tea?” Helen looked at them expectantly. “My, Mike, you disappoint me. Okay, then.” 

She closed the door and it disappeared. Tim turned back to Mike.

“Now. Where were we?”


End file.
